Classic scooby doo villians
by sguimba
Summary: just a story we decided to write. Inspired by my highscool life and regular show
1. Chapter 1

Classic villains fight

(An average school day has ended. Many groups of students are coming out. There a group of 6 friends walk out. One trips and lands on the floor)

Jaden (getting up):Ow.(one of his friends steps on him). Dude what the H?

Anthony: Oh sorry dude. Did not really see you there.

Jaden: I would have not tripped if we were not such in a hurry to see what Cody wants so us to so badly.

Cody: Guys trust me. Just follow me and you'll see what I found.

(The 3 of walk, until they arrive at an abandoned house. There they meet up with 3 other guys, Drake, Ren, and Ryo).

Drake: This better be good Cody, I cancelled my date with Taylor, just to meet up with you.

Anthony: Wait, a minute you had a date with Taylor Strong? She's like one of the hottest girls in our grade. How?

Drake: A master never reveals his secrets.

Ren: Can we stop talking about how great Drake is. Cody, why did you bring us to this creepy place? Have you never seen a horror movie?

Cody: Calm down, man. There's something really cool inside. It's probably worth a fortune. Come on?

(Cody walks into the house. The other soon follow him inside. The house is dusty, and covered with cobwebs, the light do not work).

Ryo: Yeah, this isn't creepy or anything. How the hell did you find this place?

Cody: My mom is a real estate agent, and she needed to inspect this house to see if it worth selling, or destroying. I tagged along because I was bored. I explored a bit, and found something amazing. Wait come in here.

(Cody leads them inside to the living room. There he bangs on the fireplace).

Drake: What are you doing?

Cody: Wait for it. There.

(Cody hits it hard, and then comes down the most glowing red ruby. The group stares in shock)  
Jaden: Holy crap! Do you know how rich were gonna be. This is awesome.

Anthony: Have I ever told you, you are like the brother I never had?

Ryo: Suck up to him later. We have what we came for. Let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps.

(While they are leave, these glowing eyes appear)

(At lunch the next day Drake is sitting down and using his phone. Anthony then comes next to him. )

Anthony: So what are you going to use your share of the cash for?

Drake: Buy the playboy mansion.

Anthony: Nice,( the two fist bump). So how did it go with Taylor?

Drake: Eh, not the best. While she was waiting for me, some jerk came and then she went out with him instead. When I asked her, she just told me YOLO. That is not an excuse to be an asshole.

Anthony: Agreed.

(Just then Cody and Jaden come running to them. They look very worried.)

Anthony: What's wrong?

Cody: The ruby is missing.

Anthony and Drake: Wha!

Cody: I put it in my locker for 1st period.

Jaden: And then when we went to check it, it looked somebody smashed it open. And it was gone.

Cody: Lets meet up with Ryo and Ren at the field. We can discuss suspects there.

(They then meet up with the two at the field.)

Ren: How could you lose it?!

Jaden: Let's not blame anyone. First we should find out who stole it.

Ryo: Who could it have been?

Voice: Looking for this?

(The group turned around and saw the Ghost Clown from Scooby doo holding the ruby. With him are the Spooky Space Kook, Ghost of Elias Kingston, Ghost of Captain Cuttler, The two Phantom Shadows, and the Miner Forty-Niner).

Jaden: Who are you guys?

Ghost Clown: We are the rightful owners of that ruby you stole.

Drake: No you're not. We found it, and it's ours. Hand it over.

Elias Kingston: I think we'd rather not.

(The group huddles together).

Anthony: What should we do?

Ryo: Let's just take it from them. They're probably just guys in costumes anyway.

Cody: Agreed. Let's go guys.

(They end their huddle, and face the villains.)

Jaden: All right guys, we don't want any trouble, so just give us the ruby, and no one has to get hurt.

Captain Cuttler: Come, and take it if you want, but I warn you, you will not succeed.

Drake: This is stupid, I'll get it myself,

(Drake walks over to the villains, but then the Spooky Space Kook punches him in the face, and he rolls on the ground).

Ren: Drake are you all right?

Cody: That's it, let's go guys.

(They charge the villains, and the fight begins).

( Drake starts to punch the Space Kook and he responds by smacking him on the ground. The Space Kook tries to step on him but Drake dodges and punches him the stomach. It does not work and he picks up drake and throws him down the field. Drake rolls and the Space Kook pursues him. Anthony and Elias are moving around each other before Anthony tackles him. They try to strangle each other but Anthony kicks him off. Anthony then punches him many times but Elias ducks and punches Anthony in the face. He then holds Anthony and they crash through the lunch room glass and many surprised students. Anthony picks up a tray and smacks him with it. The miner gets his pickaxe, and tries to cut Jaden, but Jaden dodges it. Jaden runs to the equipment shack on the field, and picks a golf club. The two clash with golf club, and pickaxe. Jaden hits the miner in the stomach, and the miner pushes him through the lunchroom, and he lands on the cheerleader's table.).

Cheerleader: What are you doing, loser?

(Just then the miner swings his axe, but Jaden dodges it, and it gets stuck in the table. Jaden kicks him off, and runs after him. The phantoms circle Ryo for a while and then come towards him. He flips one over and then punches the other in the face. The two get up and lift up Ryo and then throw into the girls locker room. The girls see him and they scream.)

Ryo: No. It's not what you think!

(The shadows grab his arms and start punching him in the face but then Ryo manages to bash their heads together. He punches one and throws soap into another ones mouth. While he chokes on the soap, Ryo head butts him. Ren starts to punch Captain cuttler but his punches don't work. He then head-butts Ren and then Ren staggers back. Cuttler punches Ren, and lifts him over his head, and runs with him. Ren kicks him in the back of the head, and he drops Ren, who then kicks him in the stomach. Ren grabs his head, and smashes it into a locker many times. Ren grabs the dented locker, and smacks Cuttler across the head.).

(Cody, and the Ghost Clown are facing each other. Cody runs, and starts to punch him many times, until the clown holds his fist, and punches Cody. Cody trips him, and does a kick, but the clown holds it, and pushes him away. The clown puts him in headlock, and they struggle).

Clown: Where's that snap?

(Cody moves back, and rams the clown into the door to the principals office.)

Principal: What the?

(The principal comes out, and the clown throws a punch, and Cody dodges it, knocking the principal out. Cody tackles the clown, and they start rolling down the stairs. Drake rolled down to the bottom of the field, where he sees Taylor, and her boyfriend making out).

Drake: Oh you've gotta be freaking kidding me.

(The Space Kook gets a ray gun, and fires it. Taylor's boyfriend gets hit by the laser, and falls on the floor smoking. He fires another laser at Taylor, but Drake pulls her out of the way, and kicks the Space Kook, and he drops his gun. Drake picks it up, and fires it, hitting the Space Kook many times, before shooting him in the head, and it explodes.)

Drake: That happened.

(Students are crowded around Anthony and Jaden and they are back to back with Elias and the miner.)

Anthony: Let's switch

(Jaden gets his golf club and smacks Elias many times before he hits him over the head, He hits him in the stomach. Elias falls on the floor and then Jaden hits him one more time.)

Jaden: In your face.

(Anthony pushes the miner to where the football team is.)

Anthony: Heads up guys.

(The football team picks up the miner and throw him back to Anthony who punches him into the giant pot of hot soup. Anthony then closes the lid, and the miner burns. One Phantom shadow is holding Ryo, while the other is punching him in the stomach. Ryo turns, and the phantom shadow his the other one. Ryo kicks the other, and throws him into the other, sending both of them into the shower. Ryo closes it, and turns the water hot, melting them.)

Ryo (too the girls): So since I kind of saved you in way, I can stick around).

(The girls glare at him, and one of the slaps him).

Ryo (holding his cheek): You could have just said no.

(Cuttler has Ren pinned towards a locker. Ren leaps, and kicks him. Ren then leads him into the library, and pushes him into a paper shredder. The shredder grabs the seaweed around him, and chokes him, until he stops moving, and falls on the floor. Cody punches the clown, and he falls on the floor dropping the ruby.)

Ghost Clown: No, you can't have it. Its mine!

(Cody picks up the ruby, and smashes it onto the ghost clowns head, defeating him, and shattering the ruby to pieces).

Cody: Not, anymore.

(The others run toward Cody).

Jaden: Cody, we beat those guys. The ruby is ours.

Cody: Yeah, now we can-oh crap.

Ren: What?

Cody: I used the ruby to defeat the clown, and it shattered into pieces.

(The other look at him with anger.)

Cody: Woah, come on guys, I did what I had to do. I mean if had not I would have been killed.

Ryo: So?

Cody; Come on guys. There's other chances.

(Cody runs off with the group chasing him.)

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Classic Villains Episode 2: Skeletor

(Jaden is sitting in the library, wearing a black jacket with, and T-shirt with an electric guitar on it. He is reading a book, when Drake comes in, wearing a red long shirt with the number 42 on it. He comes by Jaden, and sits by it).

Drake: Did you hear the news, Jaden?

Jaden: What news?

Drake: It's going to be the part of the century, almost all the cool people are going to be there. There's gonna be a live band, and-

Jaden: Drake, I would really like it if you told me what was so exciting.

Drake: All right sorry. Well as you know Erica Jones is having her birthday coming up.

Jaden: Ah, so that's what the party is about.

Drake: Dude, we have to get invited to this party.

Jaden: Couldn't we just show up to the party?

Drake: No, no. Erica is only handing invitations to people who she wants to go. Plus I heard her dad is hiring security to keep uninvited guest out. So all we have to do is get on her radar, and she'll invite us.

Jaden: Cool, but what about the others? Shouldn't we try to get them invited as well?

Drake: Nah, there's no way she'll invite all of us. The best I figure we can get is 2. So I picked you.

Jaden: All right but-

(The bell rings).

Drake: Sorry, I have English first block. I'll be royally screwed if I'm late. See ya.

(Drake leaves. Jaden collects his stuff, and leaves the library as well. Jaden arrives in math class, and sits down. Just then he is approached by Erica, with her blonde hair tied back, a blue shirt. Her 4 friends are with her as well, each almost as beautiful as her. Jaden looks up at her.).

Jaden: Can I help you?

Erica's friend Ashely: Don't talk unless we speak to you!

Jaden: Okay.

Erica (Clears her throat): Ahem, Jaden James, you are invited to Erica Jones's birthday party. You must bring a gift.

(Erica, and her friends leave).

Jaden: Huh, Drake's plan went faster than expected.

(At lunch, in the lunch line Jaden approaches Ryo, who has on a black t-shirt with a dragon on it.)

Jaden: Ryo, I got invited to Erica's party!

Ryo: Congrats, man.

Jaden; Yeah, but I need to get an invite for Drake. I want to ask her to invite him, but I'm too scared ask alone. Back me up, will you.

Ryo: Sure, no prob-. Wait a minute, why do you have to get an invite for Drake? What about me?

Jaden: Oh yeah, Drake said only him, and I can go because all of us going would be impossible. Back me up alright.

(Ryo looks at him).

Ryo: Screw that.

(He walks away. Just then Drake approaches him.)

Drake: Hey, what's for lunch today?

Jaden: I got invited to Erica's party.

Drake: All right, what about me?

Jaden: She didn't mention you at all.

Drake: Oh. Well, then I'll have to take the direct approach.

(Drake then sees and Erica and her friends talking. He then walks up to her.)

Drake: Hey, Erica. Heard you're having a party. Good to know. Forget to invite someone?

Erica (giving him a look): No, not really.

Drake: You sure about that? Because I've heard many names going there but I didn't hear the name drake. Hmmm?

Erica: Look just accept I don't want you at my party.

Drake: Noted.

(He starts to walk away but then Cody runs up to him. He is holding a purple sceptre with a ram skull.)

Cody: Look what I found in my backyard!

Drake: That's creepy get it away from me!

Erica: Wow that looks interesting. My dad would love it. He might even buy me a car for it. If you bring it, then you can come to my party!

Cody: Sure thing.

(Erica and her friends walk away.)

Drake: Thank you Cody! Now I have a reason to go. You are my friend after all.

Cody: No problem. But, I have a bad feeling about this sceptre.

Drake: Who cares?! We're going to Erica's party!

(Drake runs off yelling, and jumping.)

(On Saturday, the day of the party, Jaden is walking to Erica's house wearing a black suit, when he rendezvous with Drake, Ren, Ryo, Cody, and Anthony all wearing black suits as well. Cody is still holding the sceptre).

Ren: Well Jaden, looking sharp.

Jaden: Thanks.

Anthony: Let's hurry, or were gonna be late.

(The six arrive at Erica's house. There is a security guard checking the list, and letting people in. The group approach him).

Drake: Hello, we'll just be entering.

(The guard stops him).

Guard: Your name please.

Drake: Drake.

Guard: You're not on the list.

Drake: But Erica invited us herself.

Guard: Look pal, you're not on the list. Get out. The only names here I have are Jaden and Cody. You two can get in.

Drake: What? Cody talk to this guy!

Cody: Listen. There's no need to snub out my friends. Just let them in. Come on.

(Just then the sceptre in Cody's hand glows and turns the Guard to stone. The group looks in shock for a while. They then just quietly walk in. People are partying, and there is a band playing music.)

Anthony: Something's not right with that sceptre.

Ren: You don't say?

Ryo: Yeah, it just turned that guy to stone. We should be-

Drake: Oh look its Erica, Karen, Gwen, and Dina. They look gorgeous. Gimme that sceptre!

(Drake takes the sceptre from Cody, and runs to Erica, and her friends.)

Drake: Erica I have your gift.

Karen: Who let you in?

Drake: Never mind, but Erica I have it.

(He presents the sceptre to Erica).

Gwen: That looks so creepy.

Erica: Shut up. My dad will love this. He's always collecting ancient stuff.

Drake: So what's my reward?

Erica: Get lost loser. You're lucky you even got in.

Drake: I'll be doing that.

(Drake runs back to his friends.)

Drake: I gave Erica the sceptre but she still doesn't like me.

Jaden: Why would you do that? Now that we know what it can do, we should destroy it.

Cody: First we should get it away from Erica by-

(Just then the sceptre starts to glow.)

Erica: What's happening?

(It starts to glow and then it levitates itself in the air. A dimensional portal appears and then out comes Skeletor and he grabs the sceptre.)

Skeletor: At last I am free of my imprisonment. Thanks to that sceptre I can now take over the world and make it my kingdom. Eternia is mine.

Jaden: This is earth!

(Skeletor turns toward him.)

Skeletor: What do you mean?

Jaden: Were on earth, you know the planet.

Skeletor: Impossible! Wait a minute, if this is the wrong planet, No! My freedom was for nothing. I feel so angry. I need to release this anger.

(Skeletor lifts up Jaden with telekinesis, and throws him into the table.)

Skeletor; I'll start with you.

(Skeletor approaches Jaden, and draws his sword. He slashes at Jaden, but Jaden moves. Jaden then grabs a rapier from a model knight in the house. The two start to fight with swords. Skeletor has the upper hand and pins at the wall. Skeletor is about to stab him but Ryo tackles him. Ryo and Skeletor start to wrestle.)

Skeletor: Get off of me you boneheaded fool!

Ryo: You go away first Jack ass.

(Skeletor kicks Ryo at off him. Ren then punches Skeletor in the face causing him to stagger. Anthony then kicks Skeletor in the face and then he gets punched by Cody and Drake.)

Skeletor: It appears that I am outnumbered. I need minions.

(He then uses his sceptre to mind control the band members. They get skeleton mask on their faces.)

Skeletor: Go my minions.

(One hits Jaden with his guitar. He then chases after him. The others face off with the other band members as well. Drake is the only one alone)

Skeletor: So you are foolish enough to face me by yourself. Let us do battle.

Drake: Bring it on. I'll make you pay for interrupting this party.

(Drake picks up the fallen sword Jaden dropped. He and Skeletor start to duel with their swords.)

Skeletor: You are skilled young one. However your skills are not enough to match mine!

(Skeleor punches him, and he crashes into the wall leaving a crack. The guitarist tries to hit Jaden with his guitar, but Jaden holds it, and kicks him the face. Jaden then punches him in the face many times, and kicks him on the floor. Anthony faces the drummer, and he swings at Anthony with his sticks, and Anthony dodges it. Anthony punches him in the stomach head butts him away. Ren, and Ryo charge the two members who play the keyboards. The both tackle them, and Ren elbows one in the face, while Ryo knees him in the gut, before flipping him on the floor. Cody, and the lead singer are struggling before Cody pushes him into the wall, and punches him many times before his head hits through the wall. Skeletor is getting the advantage over Drake. He throws Drake into the ceiling, and lets him drop. Drake grabs into the chandelier, and uses it to swing himself, and kick him. Skeletor staggers back, and drops the sceptre. Drake grabs it).

Drake: Hey Skeletor, take this.

(Drake fires a laser at Skeletor, and the beam holds Skeletor high up in the air. It holds Skeletor high up in the air and he collides with an incoming meteor inside the earths atmosphere. Drake then grabs the sceptre and smashes it on the floor, breaking it. He walks up to Erica, who has a shocked look on her face).

Drake: So Erica, I saved your party. Now you wanna date me now, right.

(Erica slaps him).

Erica: You ruined my party, you asshole! You and your friends get out right now!

Drake: So, no date?

Erica: Security!

Drake: Ha, we turned that guy to stone with the sceptre.

Guard: Oh really?

(Drake turns to see the guard looking at him. Drake stares at him for a while, then he runs away. Jaden, and the others see him running, and they run as well, with the guard chasing them).

THE END.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Classic Villains episode 3: Cobra

(Anthony, Ren, and Drake are at their lockers.)

Drake: So finally the big football game is this afternoon. It's about time. I really just want this to be over with so people can shut up about.

Ren: You've been whining about this thing ever since it was announced. What's the big deal?

Drake: I'll tell you why. Because of this crap, guys like us just get ignored while everyone adores the football team. It's stupid!

Anthony: Stop being such a big baby about it. And besides, football is great. I can't wait to see the game. If only I was on the team.

Ren: In your dreams. Come on, let's head out to the fields. We've got to finish putting up the banter.

(The three then head down to the field and catch Ryo and Jaden finishing up the paint, while Cody is supervising.)

Cody: Finally, were almost done. I just want to go home and use this disc I bought off the internet.

Jaden: What kind of disc is it?

Cody: I don't know, that's why I want to try it.

Ryo: Okay, now this banter is done with the paint. We just need to put it up-

(Just then paint is splashed on Ryo).

Ryo: What the hell!?

(There is a sound of laughter, and they turn to see 3 members of the football team laughing).

Ren: Of course, the football assholes. I bet it took them all night to think of that prank.

(The members walk over to them).

Member 1: Nice going klutz,

Member 2: Yeah, you losers can't be trusted with anything.

Ryo: Shut up Jake.

Jake: Oh, you're so scary.

Ryo: Seriously shut up.

Jake: Make me.

(He shoves Ryo. Ryo grabs his arm, and twisted it. Jake screams in pain).

Jake: Stop, please.

Ryo: Okay.

(Ryo lets him go. He then regroups with his two friends and then they leave.)

Cody: I think I might root for the other team.

Jaden: Can we just put this banter up already? It doesn't take a hundred years!

(The three finally put up the banter.)

Cody: I better get going now.

Anthony: No, don't go now man. Just stick around for the game. After that you can go put the disc in. Wouldn't you rather hang out with your friends?

Cody: Sure, I guess this thing can wait.

Drake: Good, now I'm hungry. Let's get some snacks if we are going to be here for a while.

(The group head off to get some food for the game. Just then in a secret base which is modelled after a snake, a group of criminals are tracking something stolen from them.)

Leader: Have you located the disk yet?

Member: Yes, commander. I have traced it here to this location.

Leader: Good, now we can being retrieving it. Let's head out.

(The criminals pile into an aircraft and fly off to their destination. Back at the school, the game has finally started. The six friends are sitting in the bleacher with their snacks.)

Cody: I should have just stayed home. This so boring!  
Anthony: What, the game has only been on for ten minutes. Trust me you'll love it, right Drake?

(Drake is checking out the cheerleaders. He is almost drooling.)

Jaden: Are you really only here just to check out the cheerleaders?

Drake: So what if I am. You guys check them out too once in a while.

Ren: Maybe, but not to your level.

(Drake just shrugs and goes back to staring. The game is getting more intense with the home team starting to lose.)

Ryo: Man, these guys suck!

Cody: You know what, I'm going to call my dad up and ask him to pick me up. This was a waste of time.

Anthony: C'mon Cody. We can't leave now. Maybe it'll get better.

Announcer: The opposing team, the Soaring Eagles, are ahead by 10-0. It looks bad for the Raging Lions.

Cody: See? Even our team name sucks. I'm out.

(Cody leaves, and the others follow. They walk to their locker).

Drake: Cody, you should lighten up. Who cares if the game is boring? At least we have cheerleaders.

Jaden: You're obsessed with the cheerleaders.

Drake: I am. But listen Cody, that game was the only exciting thing happening at the school. Nothing else is coming, so we better just enjoy it.

(Just then, a black helicopter, with a red cobra symbol on it lands near the group. The door opens, and out comes the Cobra Commander, Storm Shadow, Baroness, and Destro. They approach them).

Cobra Commander: Is this where you're getting the strongest signal from the disk, Destro.

Destro: Yes sir. It appears to be coming from that boy.

(He points to Cody. Cobra Commander then walks up and grabs Cody by his shirt.)

Cobra Commander: Listen here, punk. You will give that disc otherwise you will take a nice landing from that helicopter!  
Cody: But I bought it off the internet. Why do you want it so badly?

Cobra Commander: Simple. That disc contains data that will allow me to control all of earth's technology. With that, Cobra will be unstoppable. No one can stand in our way. Now that you know this, you must be eliminated!

Cody: What? No, I promise we won't tell anyone!

Cobra Commander: Lies! Storm Shadow kill them!

Anthony: Wait stop. I promise if you let us go, we'll join your organization!  
Cobra Commander: Cobra doesn't need losers! Storm Shadow!

(Storm Shadow draws his sword and then starts walking towards him. The group then runs as fast as they can.)

Cobra Commander: Don't let them escape!

(The group rushes back to the field with Cobra troop's right after them. The group runs on to the field and interrupt the game causing many people to boo loudly. )

Football captain: Hey get off the field. This is our game!

Jaden: Uh we really can't do that right now.

Other football captain: Then looks like we're going to have to teach you not to mess with our game. Get them!  
(Both Football teams start to run towards the group and then Cobra arrives and see's the riot.)

Cobra Commander: They're in that riot. Charge!

(Cobra then joins the chaos along with the football charging towards them.)

Cody: I really should have just stayed home.

(The group and Cobra run around the field with the team. Ryo dodges 3 tackles from the football team, before Storm Shadow punches him the face, and he rolls on the ground. A football player throws a punches at Ryo, but he grabs his arm, and flips him on the ground. Ryo punches another one, and he crashes into Storm Shadow. Jaden kicks Destro in the gut, and does a roundhouse kick, sending him crashing into Baroness. 4 football players tackle Jaden. He pokes one in the eye, knee's another, and he grabs the remaining 2 heads, and smashes them together. Cobra Commander punches Anthony many times, and punches him on the ground. Anthony trips him, and elbows him in the gut. Cobra Commander punches him, and they try to choke each other. Cody rushes to tackle the Cobra Commander, but a football player head butts him in the gut, and another punches him in the back. Cody grabs the helmet of one, and takes it. He smacks those two with the helmet, and runs while hitting others as well. Drake is trying to get close to the cheerleaders, but Baroness kicks him in the face, and flips him on the ground. Drake hits her legs, and shoves her onto the bench. Ren is running toward Destro, and Destro lifts him up, but Ren chops his neck, and knee's him in the back. Destro does a punch, and Ren dodges it, before tackling him to the ground. A football player punches Ren, and Destro hits the player. Ren then uppercuts Ddestro in the face. Storm Shadow gets his sword and elbows one football player. He throws shuriken but Ryo kicks a football player and takes his helmet to catch the shurikens. Then Storm Shadow tries to slash him but he manages to dodge some before he gets cut on the arm. Then Storm Shadow then comes in for the kill, but Cody tackles him from the behind and covers his eyes. Ryo grabs his sword. Storm Shadow throws Cody on the floor and then chases Ryo who cuts a leg of the electronic scoreboard which comes down and crushes Storm Shadow. Baroness has Drake in a lock and draws a knife but he steps on her foot. He then pushes her and she rolls down the field. He pursues her. She tries to slash him but he holds her arm and then kicks he and she crashes through a car glass and hits the accelator. The car then drives off with her inside it. Destro picks up Ren and throws him on the ground. Jaden punches him in the face sending him back. He then starts to smack away football members. Jaden and Ren run and they start to enter the helicopter.)

Ren: Do you know how to fly a helicopter?

Jaden: No clue.

(Destro comes in and starts to wrestle with Jaden and Ren. During the struggle the helicopter turns on and starts to lift off the ground. Destro tries to choke them but Jaden punches him in the gut. Ren then smashes his face against the glass breaking it. Jaden picks up a piece of broken glass and jams it into the helicopter controls. Destro gets up and punches them out of the copter but they manage to be caught by the banner and land safely. The copter is not working even as Destro tries to resume control. It then goes out of control. The Cobra Commander punches Anthony so many times. Anthony dodges the last one and punches him the stomach four times before slamming him on the ground. The commander tackles Anthony and they roll on the floor. Two football guys pick up the commander but he elbows them. Anthony throws a punch but the commander ducks and he punches Jake in the face sending him on the floor. The commander kicks Anthony on the floor.)

Cobra Commander: Any last words?

Anthony: Run!

(Anthony and many other football players run away. The commander is confused until he sees the helicopter with Destro still in comes crashing down.)

Cobra Commander: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(The crashes on the floor into the commander and then explodes sending Anthony and the others back. The grass is on fire.)

Anthony: Uhhhh!

(Cody, and the others run up to Anthony. Ren helps him up).

Anthony: We did it, We saved the world. Were heroes.

Jake: Ahem.

(Both Football teams are glaring at the group. They then charge at them).

Jaden: Oh crap.

THE END

PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE.


End file.
